Auslly one-shot: -party
by musicforloud
Summary: Austin and Ally edmit their feeling to each other right before they are going in to a major party. what will happend? it maybe will be a two chapter story, but only if peopel want it to be. please give it a try and see what you think. it's rated T just so you know.
1. Chapter 1

They were bestfriends, she coulden't love him and his blond hair and beautiful brown hazel eyes.  
He coulden't love her, not her light pink lips, not her beautiful brown ombre hair and not her big brown eyes that he never wanted to see in tears. But they were in love with each other, but neither of them knew that the other was inlove with the other. Not until this night, the night at the party.

Both Ally and Austin was going to the last party as seniors with there other bestfriends Trish and Dez. This was a night they were going to remember all their life, a party the meant that they were no longer seniors at high school, but know they were done with the high school life and was going to take the short way out to their new life, their life as adults.  
Trish and Ally where over at Ally's fixing them self for the paryt. Trish hade straightened out her hair and she had put on a zebra printed dress that ended just over her knees and she had a pair of black 3-inch ankle boots, she ended everything with a black leather jacket.  
Ally hade a tight short light blue jeans skirt, a light pink crop top, a pair of light pink 8-inch wedges and she ended her outfit with a brown leather jacket. Ally did her make-up, she had smokey eyes in a brown colour and she hade ligh pink lip gloss. Ally hade her loose curls.  
Dez and Austin was over at Dez house fixing there clothes and hair.

Dez didn't wear his crazy clothes, he hade red jeans, black converse and a black v-neck t-shirt, Dez fixed his hair a little but unlike Austin he didn't spend 500 years on it.  
Austin was wearing black skinny jeans, white long sleeved v-neck, a pair of white converse and his black leather jacket, he spended a long time on his hair but it didn't really make any different.

Austin and Dez was heading over to Allys to pick the girls up, they were going to the party together.

Austin hade texted Ally saying that they were there in 10minutes and that he wannted them to be out on her yard then, so they were on her driveway waiting for the guys.

Ally's POV:

"when do they get here?"Trish asked me, me and Trish was waiting for the guys to come pick us up.

" Trish do you think Austin will like my clothes?" I asked. Like you know, I like Austin.

"his stupid if he don't like your look girly" Trish said with a promising smile.

"oh- okey" That was all I could say before Austin and Dez came.

Me and Trish jumped inside the back of Austins car and we were now heading to the party.  
A few minutes later the car stoped again and we were outside this really big house. Kira's house.  
We steped out from the car and finally got to see what the other one was wearing, Dez did look kinf of good, but you coulden't compare him with Austin.

"wow, you guys look good. Dez looks normal" I said, all of us laughed at my coment.  
"well, you girls look great to" Dez said. Austin didn't say anything about my clothes, maybe he didn't like them. Dez started to walk to the house and so did the rest of us, suddenly Austin grabb my hand and pull me with are standing outside the house, in the front yard beside a big oak tree. Our faces are so close to each other that I can feel his hot breath on my lips.

"what to you think your wearing?" Austin said, a little mad. Didn't he like my clothes at all.

"clothes. My clothes" I said trying to not show him how much his coment hurted me.

"I don't think you should wear them" I coulden't take how he didn't like my clothes and were so mean about it. I was going to blow up at him and I didn't want that.

"well you know what, I like them and Trish said they looked great on me. I'm gonna wear them even if you think I look ugly as hell in them" I said, he looked at me suprised.

"I don't think you look ugly in them, you are beautiful in them. I just.. I just-" He coulden't find words to keep talking, it made me kind of mad.

"you just what? I picked this clothes 'cause I wanted you to like the way I looked" I hissed.  
"Ally don't you get it, I like your outfit. Maybe a little to much. And the reason I don't want you to wear them is that other guys are going to look at you and I don't want that. 'Cause I want you.. okey.

I like you, I like you alot" He stop talking and was about to walk away from me.  
"don't you dear walk away from me, not before you kiss me" I said to him.  
Austin turned around and pressed his warm lips against mine, they moved perfectly together.  
When we let go of each others lips we just looked at the other one.  
"I like you to" I said smiling. Austin pressed his lips against min again and the kiss turned in to a make-out session, a heated one.

Nobody's POV:

Austin pressed Ally's back against the oak tree, Ally jumped up on Austin's hips and but her legs around his started to kiss down her jawline, down on her neck. He was leaving a hot trail of kisses down it, he started to suck and bite a little bit, Austin went down a little lower on her neck and find Allys sweetspot. He suck on it and Ally let out a loud moan, Austin bited a little on her sopt and the swirled his tongue on the same spot. His action would most definitely leave a hickey, but Ally didn't mind... that much. Austin grinned widely while he was looking at the mark he left on Ally, the mark that showed everyone Ally's his. He hoped that she would be after this.

Ally and Austin stoped their actions and looked in each other's eyes.

"Austin I'm alone home, stay with me tonight" Ally said to a quite horny teenage boy.  
"will you let me kiss you again then?" Austin asked Ally. Ally smiled big.  
"I will let you kiss me all over my body" she said smiling, Austin grinned big and nodded.  
"let's go home" Austin said grabbing Ally's hand leading her to the car. They jumped in and Austin planted one more kiss on Ally's lips before he started drivig to Ally's house. The drive to Ally's house was going fast, maybe a liittle to fast but non of them minded. The hade lust filled eyes and was in need of the other once touch. They hade sex in their minds...

_so I was thinking this is a one-shot, but would you guys want me to do one more chapter that has a  
sex-scene in it?  
__if you want one more chapter review and tell me, you can also PM or review idées for the sex-scene if you want one.  
__so remember review and PM me! _

_thanks for reading this one-shot and hope you liked it.  
xoxo E! 3_


	2. Chapter 2

so I am going to post a new chapter, with sex in it.  
I was going to do it on monday but I got sick... but good news I'm going to post it later today and I hope you guys didn't give up on me.

xoxo E!


	3. Chapter 3

the car stoped outside Ally's house and right before Austin was about to step out from thhe car, Ally grabbed his arm and then she lift herself up o his lap. They we're facing each other and started to have a heated make-out sesion. Austin wanted more and so did Ally. Austin open the car door and steped out from it with Ally on his lap. He locked the cardoor and started walking with Ally kissing, sucking and biting on his neck. He needed the home keys and he needed them now.

"keys?" Austin asked Ally. Ally sucked on his sweet spot and he let out a loud moan.  
"back pocket" that was all ally said before she went back to kissing Austins neck.  
Austin keept on making his way to the front door and took Ally's home key out from her pocket.  
He open up the door and when they inside he kick it close. He moved to Ally's bedroom while kissing her hungry on the lips. Ally rubbed against Austin and he let out a loud groan, the groan Austin let out made Ally keep rubbing herself up against him and he loved it. He love her.  
Austin reached Ally's bedroom and he was fast on opening up the door, he went inside the room and shut the door by pressing Ally hard up against it.

Ally let out a loud moan when she felt his erection hard against her core and she was in love with the feeling he gave her. Ally's shirt was soon ripped of her and was now flying over her room and landed somewhere on the floor, soon after her bra was flying in the same direction. Austin started to kiss Ally's jawline and then keept on kissing, sucking, nipping down her neck, Austin find her sweetspot and sucked hard on it before bite a little and then keept on sucking on it. Ally was moaning and saying Astins name... not so quietly. This only encouraged Austin to keep on going..lower. Austin was now with his head between Ally's c-cup boobs and he was leaving a hot trail of kisses as he moved down from her boobs. Austin stoped kissing Ally and walked with her to the bed, he put Ally down and then he watched her a short while before removing his shirt and laid himself over her. He started from where he was before he moved to the bed. Austin kissed Ally down her stomach and when he came to her skirt he pulled it down with her panties. He threw her skirt and panties somewhere in the room, the inportant rhing was thet they was off her.  
He started to kiss down her womenhood and than he divided her lips and licked a ling lick. Ally let out a really loud moan making Austin do it again and again and again. Ally started to shake and she knew she was close, Austin started to feel Ally cum. Ally let out a loud moan and a few screams as her orgasm came over her, Austin watched Ally come down from the hight's and moved his head from between her legs to her stomach. He trailed hot and wet kisses all the way up to her mouth and kissed her with so much lust. And so much love. 

"I'm ready" Ally said smiling at the guy she hade always liked.. LOVED.  
"are you sure? I mean we don't have to if you don''t want" Austin said to her.  
"you gave me pleasure in a way I coulden't even imagen and I want to feel it again" she paused a little bit. "and I wanna feel it with you" Ally said kissing Austin on the lips, down on his neck. She leaved a hot trail of kisses down his toned body and she most say that he hade a great looking body.. Ally was so turned on by just watching him and his toned abs. Ally soon came to the waist band on Austins pants and they were of in a heart beat together with his boxers. He was naked and she hade never seen anything more beautiful then wath she was now looking on.

"like what you see?" Austin teased. Ally planted a wet kiss right over his cock.  
"no, I love it" she answered smirking at him. Austin let out a loud groan as Ally keept on kissing lower and lower. She stoped on the tip of his cock and she kissed it gently. She moved her mouth from his manhood to his well trained stomach, Austin let out a loud moan as he feel Ally's naked body against his, this was his dream.. his dream come true. Austin and Ally was soon face to face and kissed each other with so much lust and love. Austin flipped them over so Ally was under and he was hovering over her.

"are you ready?" he asked Ally kissing her lips soft.  
"I have been ready seens forever" Ally said to him kissing him again.

Austin started to enter her making sure he was going slow so she didn't get hurt.  
When hhe finally were in he stayed like that waiting for Ally to say he could start moving.

"Austin it's okey, you can keep going now" Ally said.

That was all Austin needed before he slowly exit her and than slamed his cock inside of her again.  
Austin and Ally filed the room with moans and groans and they body slaming together.

"Austin pleace go faster" Austi yellled to him.

Austin started moving faster inside og her and she let out a loud moan as he was going hard and fast inside of her. This was all she hade ever wanted and she now had it.

"god Ally your so thight and your so aah- good" Austin moaned out.'  
"so big" Ally manage to get out between the panting and moaning.

Ally started to feel her scoming closer and closer to her orgasm and Austin feelt how his cock was soon going to expload inside of her.

"Austin I'm gonna cu-aaaahh" Ally came.. hard and loud.

This made Austin go over the edge and he came hard inside of her.. the road down from thair orgasm and was now laying beside each other. Ally was first to speak up.

"that was amazing" She said. Austin nodded in agrement.  
"but what does this make us?" she asked him.  
"what ever you want" Austin answered.  
"I want you and I to be us" she said to him. Austin kissed the top of her head and looked her in her eyes. They hade a hint of lust in them stil.  
"then Ally Maria Dawson.. will you be my beautiful girlfriend?" Austin asked her.  
"yeah I would love to"

_so I hope you liked this one-shot and I'm so sorry I updated it so late._


End file.
